


Biuro rzeczy znalezionych

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Comedy, Kid Sherlock, Teen Mycroft
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Prompt nr 27. Biuro rzeczy znalezionych, zamieniony z promptem nr 49. Parasolka.Dla Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Mycroft był wściekły. Nie zdarzało się to często, bo kogoś takiego jak starszy Holmes niełatwo było wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale tym razem Sherlock przeszedł samego siebie.

Jak jedenastolatkowi udało się zdobyć _ludzką rękę_ , nie miał pojęcia. Nie wiedział też, jak Sherlock mógł ją zgubić i to na dworcu, w centrum Londynu! Na litość boską, co on miał z tym dzieciakiem. Jak miał studiować i pilnować Sherlocka jednocześnie? Młodszy brat wyciągnął go z wykładu, żeby mu powiedzieć, że był w centrum miasta (czego mu nie wolno), że spotkał się z zupełniem obcym człowiekiem (czego nie wolno mu jeszcze bardziej) i kupił od niego ludzką rękę. Ale potem dostrzegł coś, co zainteresowało go bardziej, i zamyślił się, odchodząc i zostawiając słoik. Razem z plecakiem, w którym były książki i zeszyty. I jeśli Mycroft nie pojedzie po te rzeczy, to on zrobi to sam.

Mycroft odwiózł go do domu, wręczył swoją starą książkę od chemii i zamknął go na klucz, by mieć pewność, że kiedy wróci, Sherlock wciąż tam będzie, a sam pojechał na dworzec. Przeszedł praktycznie cały teren, włącznie z peronami, łazienkami i podziemnymi przejściami, ale nie znalazł tej przeklętej ręki. Stał więc teraz przed drzwiami z napisem: “Biuro rzeczy znalezionych, dworzec Kings Cross”. Westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Na palcach zostało mi kilka z nich. No pięknie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, wyłysieje przez Sherlocka przed czterdziestką. Nie może tak po prostu wejść do środka. Słoik nie jest podpisany, będzie musiał powiedzieć co jest w środku, a pracownik biura to sprawdzi. Nie może przyznać, że tam jest ręka.

Przez szklane drzwi zauważył, jak mężczyzna wychodzi zza lady i przechodzi na zaplecze. Wyjście z sytuacji przyszło mu do głowy nagle i to był kompletny kretynizm, ale nie miał zbyt wielu innych możliwości.

Cicho otworzył drzwi i wkradł się do środka. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Brak kamer, idiotyczny błąd w systemie bezpieczeństwa.

Był to mały pokój, wypełniony stojakami i półkami. Na większości z nich leżały torby i walizki przeróżnej wielkości. Dlatego Mycroft bez problemu dostrzegł owalny przedmiot w brązowym papierze. Plecak było trochę trudniej zlokalizować, ale znalazł go dwie półki niżej, trochę na lewo od słoika, który stał na półce za ladą, za którą można było wejść jedynie od strony zaplecza. Teraz dochodziły stamtąd dźwięki, przypominające typowy stadionowy hałas. Ktoś zapraszał dziś Mycrofta na wspólne oglądanie meczu, ale on to zignorował.

Teraz upewnił się, że pracownik biura go nie przyłapie, po czym przeskoczył przez ladę. Przez jedno uderzenie serca nasłuchiwał, ale nie było żadnej reakcji. Sięgnął więc po słoik, a potem po plecak, przestawił obie rzeczy na ladę, przeskoczył z powrotem i 8 sekund później nie było go już w biurze.

 _Brawo, Mycroft, właśnie ukradłeś słoik. Z biura rzeczy znalezionych. Pełen formaliny, w której zatopiona jest ludzka ręka._ Wówczas Mycroft jeszcze nie wiedział, że wiele lat później, będzie popełniał dla Sherlocka o wiele gorsze przestępstwa, włącznie z morderstwami.

Mycroft schował naczynie do torby i ruszył w stronę metra. Oby Sherlock niczego nie nawywijał w domu, inaczej odstawi go do rodziców w Medburn jeszcze dziś.


End file.
